Fireworks
by Destiny1029
Summary: She could have been one of those girls dressed up in a Kimono. Team 7 friendship.


D: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Upon the lake sprinkled the florescent colors of green, blue and silver. Loud booms were heard through out the whole city. And cheers and claps came from those who on looked the phenomenon in the sky. They're eyes alight with the glimmer of the bright explosions. Their smiles showed it all. Everyone who was anyone was gathered in the streets, dressed up in kimonos and looking their best.

The cherry blossom festival had been drawing to a close. And all of a Konoha was rejoicing. What she wouldn't have done to be one of those people. What she wouldn't have done to be dressed her best and to be looking like a star. She would have done anything to be standing there with her friends watching the night's sky. She wasn't there to watch the sparkling rivers of light though. She wasn't there to smile and clap for the exciting moments in front of her eyes. The glimmers of fireworks were far, far away from where she was. But she was with her friends.

The place where she was was crowded in trees and plants. Its air was thick with the smell of dirt and blood. She stood there in her ninja gear, no where near as extravagant as a Kimono was. Instead of having her hair in an elegant bun it was tossed around and dirtied as if she had just awoken from a long sleep. In place of her make up she wore bruises and scabs, dry blood and sweat.

Her eyes were narrowed towards her target, a young blonde with all orange on. He stood there kneeling behind a tree as if hiding. She stood up from her crouching position and sprinted towards the target and stopped right on top of him and began to apply pressure to his stomach where it seemed to be bleeding. Her eyes never lost their sights until the bleeding seemed to stop and the boy began to regain his natural color.

Orochimaru was taking over HIS body. Not just anyone's but his. The person who Sakura and Naruto swore to bring back was standing right there. He couldn't be taken, he wasn't aloud to be taken. They had trained for 3 years for this one moment and they weren't going to let it slip through their fingers and lose their comrade forever.

"Naruto," she said in a very rushed voice, "we have to stop him, what ever we do we have to do it now. His body is ready for Orochimaru, it's now or never," she finished while turning her head and eyeing the black haired boy she had had a crush on when she was 13. Naruto could beat him easily but he was holding back, for a friend. "Naruto, I WANT you to beat him, do it now! If you don't we'll lose him!" she whispered to him harshly while emphasizing the want.

"Sakura-chan," he said with out keeping his eyes off of the enemy, "I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

She stared at him and gave him a smile of confidence. They both stood up and ran out from behind the tree. Sakura automatically disappeared and Naruto and Sasuke began to clash all over again.

They indeed were equal in their fighting skills. While Naruto had developed a new skill for the Rasengen, Sasuke had made a new skill of the chidori. Naruto's speed was beyond what was ever expected of a ninja and Sasuke's speed was beyond Naruto's as it always was. But Naruto's determination never ceased. Naruto was in his Kyuubi form, and Sasuke had his cursed seal to its limits his eyes had black imbedded in the sea of red.

Sakura stood on top of a tree behind Sasuke and watched them. She watched them shed blood and sweat and sometimes-even tears. And then the memories would come to her and her eyes filled with the same tears. She remembered the night he left THEM. The night he changed their lives forever. The day Naruto left and made a promise, the day he came back and the night he cried about not keeping his promise. She remembered the looks on their faces and the sadness in which both of them held. She now held a promise, and wasn't going to let it go. Her mind snapped back to reality as she heard a scream coming from the blonde's voice.

"Oodama Rasengan," He screamed as he ran through the obliterated forest to the black haired boy.

"Giant wind Chidori," yelled Sasuke as he gathered the chakra in his hand and sprinted to meet the blonde in the middle of the clearing.

Sakura's eyes were locked on the two boys. She didn't know how to handle this, they were going to meet soon, and she was going to have to sit and watch again. They were battling, they were going to fight and they were going to die. And then she realized it, and jumped from the tree down into the middle of the pair. She did some hand seals and punched the ground.

"BARRIER!" She yelled over the noise of the boys yelling and running towards each other. Her eyes were closed in meditation and her chakra pulsed through the ground at which her hand had it. Her blue chakra caught Naruto in a round circle of blue as it did Sasuke, of course it didn't stop them, they went through the barriers but it slowed them up just enough so that when they hit each other they wouldn't be mortally wounded.

And then as if it were in a dream Sakura had had the three of them meet in the middle. Their eyes were locked onto each other's. Blue to green, green to black and black to blue. They're eyes glared at each other and as the Rasengan and the Chidori met the blast pulled them away from each other. Sakura was blown straight through a tree and hit another one in order to stop. Her eyes were half-open, scanning where the other two comrades had gone. She couldn't find the strength inside of her to move her legs, she suspected a spinal injury or maybe just chakra exhaustion. Naruto was driven straight into the ground and was found immobile. Sakura may have repaired him but his chakra was completely done for, that was one thing she couldn't heal. And Sasuke had bounced from the ground to a near by tree where he was propped on. His chakra was completely depleted not to mention the extensive injuries he had gotten earlier on in the fight.

Sakura gave up on trying to prop her self up on the tree and lay on her back. Her breathing was unsteady and there was blood everywhere. It soaked her clothes and her hair. Her eyes were turned toward the sky. And she smiled at the thoughts she had in her head. She knew her friends were safe and were right there next to her.

She could have been just a normal girl sitting there watching the fireworks light the dark sky. She could have been one of those girls that were dressed in a kimono and looked like a star. But she couldn't have been sitting there smiling with her friends, because her friends were here. She looked up at the night sky with a smile and tears began to run down her face. She was with her friends whether they liked it or not, they were together and alive. This moment had finally come, she was with them, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She began to lose consciousness and her eyes fluttered up and down. And as her eyes took it's last look at the sky she could have sworn she saw fireworks.

* * *

D: There you go another one-shot. I came up with this while drawing. I think all Sakura wants anymore is to have her team back, and that feeling that they're a team again will be over whelming for her. I made up the barrier technique and the new chidori tecnique

PS: I edited this one. For any of you who were wondering if there can be a happy ending in this story or how in the world they're getting home you failed to realize that Kakashi was not with them and that I didn't put him in this for a reason. I might make a sequel I personally love reading this one myself. It's one work I'm really proud of. Thank you to all those who reviewed.


End file.
